Aircraft brake systems typically employ a series of friction disks that, when forced into contact with each other, help to stop the aircraft. Friction disks splined to a non-rotating wheel axle are interspersed with friction disks splined to the rotating wheel. The friction disks are configured to withstand and dissipate the heat generated from contact between the friction disks during braking. Due to high speed landings and rejected takeoffs (“RTO”), over time, the amount of heat generated can he enough to destroy friction disks formerly made of commonly used materials, such as steel. Carbon composite materials are better suited for high temperature use and are now the standard for friction disks in aircraft brake assemblies. However, carbon composite disks have a tendency to vibrate in use and may generate significant brake noise,